Kejadian
by nekochanflat
Summary: Ada kejadian di mana mereka tak sengaja berci-ci-ci-ci-cium-berciuman, ehem. Hingga membuat seorang Chitanda harus terperangkap dalam lingkup imajinasi kotornya, yang hanya ia lakukan sekali seumur hidup. /kolaborasi fic untuk #TAKABURC/


**K** **ejadian**

 **Ada kejadian di mana mereka tak sengaja berci-ci-ci-ci-cium-berciuman, ehem. Hingga membuat seorang Chitanda harus terperangkap dalam lingkup imajinasi kotornya, yang hanya ia lakukan sekali seumur hidup.**

.

 **Kaoru Ishinomori** dengan **nekochanflat.**

 **Hyouka** and all identifiable character(s) are owned by **Honobu Yonezawa**.  The author of the fanfiction doesnot, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators.

* * *

.

.

"Oreki- _san_ , kamu ikut menjenguk Fukube- _san_? Mayaka- _san_ sudah ke rumah sakit kemarin. Ia bilang, kepala Fukube- _san_ diperban," cerocos Chitanda. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dalam ruangan, karena Ibara masih mengurus beberapa hal di perpustakaan.

Ketika Chitanda mengatakan itu, pandangan matanya masih fokus menekuni buku bacaan, namun karena tidak ada reaksi dari seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya, ia angkat juga kepala. "Oreki- _san_?"

"Iya—" Oreki menjawab dengan refleks. Ia membalikkan halaman buku yang sama sekali tidak ia baca, kemudian mengulang pertanyaan Chitanda di kepala. Oh.

Intinya, menanyakan dia ikut menjenguk atau tidak, 'kan? Oreki berdehem."Iya, aku ikut."

Chitanda memerhatikannya lekat-lekat. Mendengar dari berita mulut ke mulut, Oreki ikut jatuh bersama Fukube dari tangga. Suatu hal yang janggal mengapa _hanya_ Fukube saja yang terluka. Apalagi luka yang menimpa Fukube cukup parah; belakang kepalanya berdarah.

"Oreki- _san_ , masa' kamu tidak terluka sama sekali? Aku—" Chitanda tahu tidak sopan menanyakan hal ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri, "—aku penasaran."

Dari semua manusia yang ada di dunia (minimal yang ia kenal), Oreki tahu hanya Chitanda yang berani menanyakannya. Beberapa teman sekelas yang menjenguknya hanya berbasa-basi dengan berkata, "apa kamu _sungguh_ baik-baik saja?" tetapi Oreki tahu apa maksud pertanyaan mereka; _bagaimana mungkin kondisinya bisa baik-baik saja sementara Fukube luka parah?_

Tapi—ia tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Tidak, terlebih jika hanya ia yang mengetahuinya karena Fukube lebih dulu jatuh pingsan sebelum sadar apa yang mereka berdua sedang alami saat itu.

Ia menarik napas. "Katakan saja aku tidak terluka secara fisik," Oreki menjawab, ia tidak bisa mengubah nada bicaranya yang terkesan ketus.

"Jadi, Oreki- _san_ terluka secara psikis?" Chitanda mengangkat kepala—seperti biasa ia selalu mengejar apabila jawabannya belum terpuaskan. Kelihatannya ia tidak menangkap nada ketus dari kalimat Oreki. Bola matanya melebar, raut mukanya berubah panik. "Oreki- _san_ , bukannya itu lebih parah secara psikologis? Pernah kita bahas bukan, mengobati mental lebih susah dibandingkan mengobati anggota badan? Jangan-jangan, Oreki- _san_ mengalami trauma dengan tangga sekarang?"

… gadis ini.

"Ini hanya—" kalimat Oreki menggantung di udara. Hanya apa? Ia hanya apa?

Ia hanya tidak sengaja _menciumnya_ —begitu?

Ya. Mereka berdua saat itu terjatuh dari tangga, dan Fukube memang mengalami luka yang lebih parah. Itu karena Fukube jatuh dengan Oreki _di atasnya_ , belakang kepala lebih dulu, dahi bertemu dahi, hidung bertemu hidung, dan yang terakhir—

mulut bertemu mulut.

"—hanya ketidakstabilan emosi."

 _Cup._

.

.

"Permisi."

Begitu mengatakan itu, Chitanda dan Oreki bersamaan masuk. Oreki berusaha keras untuk tidak menutup hidungnya. Tiap ruangan di rumah sakit tentu dilengkapi dengan bau obat-obatan yang khas. Tak terkecuali dengan ruangan yang mereka masuki kini. Fukube duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki lurus dan punggung bersandar pada dinding, bantal di pangkuan, membaca majalah. Senyumnya merekah melihat mereka berdua.

"Yo!" Fukube memasang gaya hormat sebagai pengganti salam. "He—h, Chitanda- _san_ , kau hebat bisa menyeret Houtarou kemari. Kupikir rasa malas membuatnya enggan."

Tidak menjawab, Oreki hanya memalingkan muka—dan pada dasarnya, sejak awal masuk tadi ia memang belum menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. Bukan _belum_ , lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Baru saja be-ber-ber (oh ayolah) berci-berci-ci-cium (sekali lagi) berciuman, mana mungkin langsung bisa bersikap seperti biasa, 'kan?

Chitanda tertawa saja, ia mendekat. "Fukube- _san_ , bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan? Atau masih sakit?"

Fukube tertawa, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Terus terang saja, kalau sakit atau tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Houtarou sudah menceritakan detailnya? Aku pingsan sebelum terjatuh."

Oh, tidak.

"Eh, benarkah?" bola mata Chitanda membesar. Lantas ia menoleh cepat kepada seseorang yang sedang berlagak tidak ada di ruangan itu. "Bagaimana kejadian detailnya, Oreki- _san_? Aku penasaran!"

Ada semburat merah di wajah Oreki, tetapi dengan segera ia hapus. Buru-buru ia menggelangkan kepalanya—lupa apabila sahabat yang selalu sadar ada apabila ada keanehan dalam dirinya ada di sana. Fukube memandanginya lekat-lekat, namun dalam diam.

Oreki berdehem. "Apa?" tanyanya, berusaha agar tetap mempertahankan karakternya.

"Bagaimana kejadian detail kalian berdua bisa jatuh? Mengapa Fukube- _san_ sudah pingsan sebelum dia jatuh?" Chitanda mengejar lagi—dan wow, ada pertanyaan baru setelah itu, benar-benar gadis pintar. "Bukankah itu berarti seharusnya Oreki- _san_ yang merasakan sakitnya? Tetapi mengapa Oreki- _san_ tidak mengalami luka apa-apa? Fukube- _san_ yang pingsan sebelum jatuh malah dia yang terluka?" wow-wow-wow, ada tiga pertanyaan menyusul.

Fukube meringis. "Chitanda- _san_ , kalau kamu berkata seperti itu, seolah-olah tidak terima dengan kenyataan Houtarou baik-baik saja, lho," ia memainkan tangannya, menuding Chitanda sepintas.

"Tapi, aku—" suara Chitanda melirih, "aku penasaran."

Nada lirihnya sama seperti tadi. Oreki menghela napas. Memang hanya Chitanda yang berani blak-blakan menanyakannya.

Fukube mengangkat bahu. Ia melirik Oreki, dan karena pemuda itu masih bungkam seribu bahasa, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chitanda. "Tidak ada yang salah, kok, dengan rasa penasaran. Oke, aku memang pingsan, tetapi biar kuceritakan versiku, ya. Houtarou, kalau ada yang salah, katakan saja."

Oreki menoleh, dan kontak mata berlangsung di antara mereka—tak tahan, Oreki berpaling lagi. Ia mengangguk dengan kepala menunduk.

Chitanda ikut mengangguk. Ia selangkah lebih dekat. "Aku akan mendengarkan, Fukube- _san_."

Fukube melipat lengannya. "Kejadiannya di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran, setelah kelasku dan Houtarou jam olahraga. Sebenarnya aku sakit kepala, tetapi aku memaksakan diri," ada cengiran baru di wajah Fukube. "Pada pelajaran itu, aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku izin, dan Houtarou menemaniku sampai ke ruang kesehatan."

Oreki bereaksi, ia mengendikan bahunya tak nyaman—dan gerakan itu tertangkap mata oleh Fukube.

"Lalu, lalu?" Chitanda mengejar lagi.

"Ketika kami menuruni tangga, kakiku lemas mendadak, dan yah, begitulah," Fukube mengangkat bahu. "Aku pingsan saat itu juga. Aku sempat merasakan badanku terhuyung dan Houtarou di sebelahku panik tiba-tiba, tapi aku tak ingat lagi. Kurasa, Houtarou tak kuat menopang badanku, dan kami terjatuh."

Chitanda meringis, ia mencoba merasakan sakitnya. "Jadi, kalian jatuh begitu?"

Fukube berpikir-pikir beberapa saat. "Sepertinya begitu. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu Houtarou sejak kejadian itu, jadi aku belum mendengarkan ceritanya. Tapi—hm," ia berpikir lagi, sebelum melihat ke arah Chitanda. Dibentuknya senyum. "Chitanda- _san_ , kamu mau mendengarkan teoriku?"

Oreki menoleh secepat cahaya. Teori _apa_? Jangan katakan bahwa Fukube mempunyai teori bahwa mereka berdua berciuman ketika jatuh? Tolong.

Chitanda mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Teori apa?"

Oreki tahu ia harus menghentikannya. Mukanya memerah. "Hei, tunggu—"

"Menurutku," Fukube mengabaikan Oreki, "sepertinya hanya aku yang jatuh dari tangga." Setelah mengucapkannya, ia barulah berpaling menatap Oreki. "Ada apa, Houtarou?"

Gerakan Oreki dipaksa berhenti. Oreki terdiam, menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai menyimak dengan saksama. Fyuh. Tidak, Fukube tidak mengatakannya. "Hanya kamu—apa?" tanyanya hati-hati. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ada apa dengan dirinya yang sampai bisa-bisa terpikir Fukube mempunyai teori seperti itu?

"Maksudmu apa, Fukube- _san_?" Chitanda menoleh.

"Seperti yang tadi kamu tanyakan, Chitanda- _san_ , Houtarou baik-baik saja, 'kan? Jangankan luka serius, lecet saja tidak ada di tubuhnya," Fukube menuding Oreki yang tidak berani menatapnya. "Sementara aku terluka parah begini. Yah, ini hanya teori, sih, tetapi bisa jadi, 'kan. Tubuhku terhuyung begitu tiba-tiba dan Houtarou tak sempat menangkapku atau bagaimana, jadi hanya aku yang—"

"Hanya Fukube- _san_ yang terjatuh! Benar juga," Chitanda menepukkan kedua tangannya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh pada Oreki dengan tampang gembira—khasnya apabila sudah memecahkan sesuatu tidak memandang betapa sepele atau besarnya masalah itu. "Oreki- _san,_ apa _benar_ begitu?"

Mengapa gadis ini tidak menerimanya saja, sih? Tidak perlu mengonfirmasi padanya sampai seperti ini, 'kan?

Oreki sendiri tidak akan merasa keberatan andai kata teori dari Fukube itu benar. Hanya saja, ia mengalaminya sendiri, dan ia sadar benar ketika kejadian itu berlangsung, dan ia tahu bahwa kebenaran dari teori itu adalah salah.

Tetapi apabila ia berkata seperti itu, ia akan diminta untuk menjelaskan bagaimana runtutan kejadian itu—dan bagaimana pada akhirnya mereka berci-ci (astaga ia tak bisa mengatakannya) ci-ci-ciu-cium (berusahalah) berciuman.

"Teori Fukube- _san_ benar tidak, Oreki- _san_?"

Mulut Oreki membuka, namun kemudian mengatup kembali. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Tidak di hadapan gadis ini, atau pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan kaki diluruskan ini, tidak dengan semua orang di dunia ini, bahkan tidak dengan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Sebenarnya—"

"Sebenarnya," Fukube memotong. Mengalihkan perhatian Chitanda. "Sebenarnya aku masih demam sekarang," ia meringis, punggung tangan disentuhkan di lehernya untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. "Namun pihak rumah sakit hanya mengurus luka di belakang kepalaku saja. Padahal aku butuh obat demam juga."

"Benarkah?" tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Chitanda memegang dahi Fukube. Namun ia tidak bisa merasaka suhu tubuhnya karena dahi Fukube dibalut dengan perban, sehingga ia menyentuh lehernya. "Benar juga! Fukube- _san,_ kamu panas! Apakah Mayaka- _san_ mengetahui hal ini?"

Fukube menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin, ia, 'kan, tidak bilang. Ia mengatakan ini juga untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chitanda (lagi). Selain itu, mungkin Chitanda adalah gadis satu-satunya yang bisa-bisanya dengan spontan memegang kening atau leher seseorang untuk memastikan suhu tubuh.

Chitanda membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menelepon Mayaka- _san_. Dia akan segera datang dan membawakan obat untukmu, Fukube- _san,_ " mengatakan itu dengan terburu-buru, Chitanda membuka pintu ruangan dan keluar.

Hening melanda ruangan.

Fukube menatap Oreki terang-terangan."Houtarou."

Oreki enggan menjawab."Hm."

"Pasti _ada_ yang terjadi, 'kan."

Sialan.

 _._

 _Blam._

 _Tuut. Tuut._

Chitanda berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu. Kakinya menempel pada keramik lantai rumah sakit dengan pelan. Dari kejauhan, ia nampak menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Wajahnya berseri-seri; entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Apa dia senang karena teman seklubnya itu baik-baik saja?

Ataukah—

 _Klek._

"Mayaka- _san_!" Chitanda memekik girang, spontanitasnya keluar begitu saja. Sementara orang yang ia panggil dengan kencang menjauhkan ponsel rumahnya—kesal akan tindakan kawan sejenisnya itu.

— _ia berhasil menjalankan_ misi _nya diam-diam?_

"Chii- _chan_ , jangan berteriak begitu! Telingaku bisa terancam bahaya di bawah garis normal." Mayaka—namanya, mengeluarkan protes tajam pada Chitanda. Ia tidak biasanya begitu.

Tidak. Dia tidak akan begitu—jika saja orang yang ia, ehem, sukai baik-baik saja tanpa berbaring di bangunan tempat para pasien yang sakit itu.

Benar, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Fukube, sampai-sampai ia menyuruh Chitanda untuk mengabari dirinya akan kabar terbaru pemuda database itu.

Andai ia tidak cepat pulang tadi, ia pasti akan ikut Chitanda dan Oreki untuk menjenguk Fukube. Salahkan ibunya yang berjanji akan menyita semua komiknya, baik yang ada di rak maupun di kotak kardus, kalau ia tidak membantu ibunya membereskan rumah sore ini.

Mayaka menghela napas berat. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya—Fuku- _chan_? Apa kepala belakangnya sudah mendingan?" meski tahu Mayaka tidak dapat melihat dirinya, si manik ungu itu tetap mnganggukkan kepalanya. "Fukube- _san_ terlihat baik-baik saja, kok, tapi katanya dia agak demam."

Mayaka berhenti bergerak sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara siap-siap-ke-rumah-sakit-nya. Ia merasakan ada keganjalan akan saksi Chitanda. "Eehm… Demam? Benarkah?" Chitanda kembali mengangguk di seberang. "Apa… Ada yang lain? Tangannya terluka, atau mungkin lehernya?"

"Tidak ada. Semua baik-baik saja. Termasuk penyelesaian masalah jatuhnya Fukube- _san_ dan teorinya." Eh? Teori apa—

"Ah, iya! Mayaka-s _an_ , apa kau punya obat demam? Aku bilang pada Fukube- _san_ untuk membawakannya darimu," Chitanda memotong pikiran Mayaka. "Dia bilang pihak rumah sakit belum memberikan obat. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu karena Fukube- _san_ tidak memintanya."

"Obat demam…" Mayaka bergumam, "Aku yakin ada satu di lemari dekat kulkas. Baiklah, aku akan membawanya sekarang." Namun langkahnya terhenti lagi. "Chii- _chan_ , apa maksudmu tentang teori Fuku- _chan_? Apa yang kalian bicarakan di sana?"

Chitanda menaikkan kedua alisnya senang—kenapa dia senang sekali hari ini. "Oh, itu. Tadi kami membicarakan tentang kemungkinan 'Kenapa hanya Fukube- _san_ saja yang terluka, sementara keadaan Oreki _-san_ baik-baik saja.' Teori yang diberikan Fukube- _san_ masuk akal sekali."

Mayaka kembali lagi ke pintu depan, hendak memasang sepatunya, "Wow, tumben, Chii- _chan_. Bukankah biasanya kau lebih setuju akan teori Houtarou?" Giliran Chitanda yang berhenti bergerak—ia daritadi berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana tanpa diam. Benar juga. Ia belum mendengar teori dari orang paling cerdas di antara mereka. Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya terkagum hanya dengan teori Fukube?

"Aku melupakan hal itu. Akan kutanyakan sebentar lagi, Mayaka- _san_. Cepat ke sini, ya, Fukube-s _an_ menunggu."

"Oke. Pasti aku takkan lama, Chii- _chan_."

Ia menutup panggilan yang berdurasi 3 menit 24 detik itu. Segera, setelah memasukkan kembali ponsel di saku, ia berjalan cepat ke arah kamar inap Fukube. Ia ingin tahu, apakah teori Fukube sama dengan apa yang akan ia lontarkan. Atau mungkin, _justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang baru saja ia percaya_ selama kurang lebih 3 menit 24 detik itu?

Kaki sudah sampai di depan pintu, telapak tangan kiri sudah menyentuh gagang pintu besi, lalu siku serta pusat tangannya menarik pintu itu—

"—jadi, mau sampai kapan kita begini? Kau tampak mencurigakan, Oreki."

Terburu-buru dua detik saja, kedua insan di dalam situ pasti sudah membatalkan percakapan yang akan mereka bahas ini.

Hei, hei. Kenapa bagi Fukube teman smp-nya itu tampak mencurigakan? Memang apa yang sudah Oreki lakukan pada dirinya? Terlepas dari itu, kenapa tadi Chitanda tidak menangkap reaksi itu dari Oreki? Kalau begitu, berarti Fukube sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi, kan? Lalu, kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya? Apa karena hal ini penting? Wow, enam pertanyaan terungkap.

Chitanda berpikir cepat sesaat, lalu menempelkan telinganya pada permukaan pintu kamar. Ia yakin percakapan ini berbau _sangat_ penting. Sangat disayangkan kalau ia takkan tahu inti dari percakapan yang akan terkubur dalam-dalam hanya karena dirinya membuka pintu ini.

Lagipula, kalimat 'Kau-tampak-mencurigakan-Oreki' itu juga _sangat_ membuncahkan perasaan penasaran Chitanda yang sejak tadi sudah tenang. Kalau dengan diam-diam menguping begini ia bisa tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan… Boleh… Kan?

… Kenapa tidak?

"Apa maksudmu?" Oreki menjawab pelan, tertangkap panik di saat yang bersamaan. Mata Chitanda membulat, baru kali ini ia mendengarnya bersuara gelisah begitu. Ada apa sebenarnya di dalam? Apa yang hendak mereka bicarakan? Kenapa Oreki bisa-bisanya tampak panik begitu? Ia benar-benar mendengarkan sesuatu yang sangat terdengar penting, kan? Apa itu, apa itu, apa ituu?

Dirinya bahkan sudah tidak sadar berapa kali ia bertanya pada dirinya. Entah berbalut kalimat yang efektif maupun tidak efektif.

"Kenapa kau terlihat malu begitu? Apa hanya perasaanku, atau," telinga Chitanda sangat mendengarkan, "wajahmu… Memang sedang bersemu merah?" Sukses, mata Chitanda membulat sempurna dari yang belum pernah ia bayangkan.

 _Bersemu… Merah? Maksudnya Oreki-_ san _bersemu merah di dalam, di hadapan Fukube-_ san?

Belum-belum ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Ini… Mustahil. Pikiran-pikiran negatifnya bermunculan di otaknya. Datang, menguasai otaknya, menyebar dengan cepat bak ombak di lautan. Demi Tuhan, dia langsung merasa menjadi manusia paling kotor sedunia.

Seakan tidak ingin mengingat dan melupakan hal negatif yang ia maksud, Chitanda menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Benar-benar kuat. Karena hal negatif itu pikiran yang tidak lazim untuk remaja sepertinya.

"Tidak, ehem. Aku hanya… Hanya…" Oreki menggantung kalimat itu. Membuat dada Chitanda berdebar hebat. Apa-apa-apa—apa-apaan ini? Setetes keringat muncul di pelipis, diikuti dengan beberapa lain secara serentak. Ujung alisnya agak melengkung tanda ia berkonsentrasi dengan hal ini. Spontanitas kedua muncul; ibu jari kaki kanannya bergerak hebat seraya menggerakkan jari lain.

"Hanya saja, kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya, Satoshi? Aku lelah berdiam kaku disini. Juga, aku tidak bersemu merah. Itu hal yang konyol yang takkan pernah kulakukan."

"Eh? Pernah, kok. Bukankah kau menampilkan semburat itu saat Chitanda- _san_ waktu itu? Yang itu, yang sampai dadanya agak terlihat di matamu?" surai hitam panjang terkaget, melonjak saat mendengar namanya disebut dan Oreki pernah melihatnya begitu. Chitanda menelan ludah gugup, Oreki kembali berdeham.

"Diamlah. Bisa-bisa aku keluar dari sini kalau kau memutuskan pembicaraan sebelumnya. Harusnya kita juga tidak membicarakan itu."

Suara cekikikan terdengar, hampir saja Chitanda menggeliat merinding mendengarnya. Dia paham, ini pasti Fukube. "Yang benar saja, jadi apa yang ada di pikiranku sama dengan realita yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kecelakaan itu juga berdampak padamu, kan, Oreki?"

"Iya. Sampai-sampai aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, tepat setelah kita jatuh? Apa benar yang kulihat waktu itu benar, Oreki? Jangan kau kira aku langsung pingsan saat itu juga," ujar Fukube santai. Kali ini, ia merasa suasana di dalam sana agak mencair—ingatlah kadar definisi Chitanda selalu berbeda dari yang lain.

Setelah mereka jatuh? Melihat apa? P-pingsan—hingga pingsan?

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu yakin, karena kesadaranku juga agak buram akibat benturan keras di bawah kepalaku. Tapi yang kutahu, kita… Melakukannya." Apa? "Aah… Sial. Kenapa aku melakukannya denganmu? Kupikir akan lebih romantis jika bersama dengan orang yang kusukai." Apa!? "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Oreki? Pasti tidak nyaman, kan, apalagi _ini_ pertama kalinya bagi _kita_." E-eh!? "Kita seperti kehilangan kendali, sialan."

K-KEHILANGAN KENDALI!?

Kaki Chitanda sudah lemas, lutut yang memperkuat keadaan kedua kaki itu terasa hilang. Badannya panas. Suhu di sekitarnya tidak terkontrol. Ia tak tahan disini.

"Aih, tidak mungkin kita melakukannya lagi." Dia menahan napas. "Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat." Detak jantungnya semakin cepat. "Coba kalau kau wanita, kurasa aku tidak akan mempersalahkan hal ini. Bagaimana rasanya, Oreki?" Genggaman Chitanda menguat, membuatnya harus melakukan ini. "Tentu saja—"

BRAK!

"Apa—"

"Hei—"

Chitanda mendobrak kasar, benar-benar terwujud akhirnya. Mukanya memerah darah, hingga telapak tangan dan kakinya sudah basah oleh keringat. Di hadapannya, kedua remaja yang membuat ia salah paham terduduk, sambil memakan sesuatu di tangan mereka; apel. Irisan apel. Mereka berbincang selagi memakan apel. Oke, itu saja. Tidak ada pemandangan bersemu merah Oreki ataupun tatapan menggoda Fukube—ukh, yang sudah ia imajinasikan dari tadi.

Mereka melongo. Kehadiran Chitanda yang baru saja masuk di sana benar-benar berlabil tak lazim sekarang. Semuanya terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara.

"Eh, ada apa ini?" Seseorang masuk ke dalam, muncul di belakang Chitanda—Mayaka. "Chii- _chan_ , kau kenapa? Mukamu merah sekali. Ah, omong-omong, bagaimana keadaanmu, Fuku- _chan_? Aku membawakan obat yang diminta Chitanda. Chii- _chan_ , obat demam, benar? Ini." Mayaka menatap Chitanda, "Chii- _chan_."

Chitanda langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

 **Tamat** (dengan mengenaskannya)

* * *

 **author's note**

kaori : **halo. uhm oke maafkan aku atas ide dasar yang tidak mendasar ini (…). ide ini terlintas setelah nonton** amv hyouka first time he kissed a boy **; terlepas dari lagu dan sebagainya, amvnya bagus dan recommended btw (y) dan karena ini** #takaburc **jadi nggak kuselesaikan fiknya sampai akhir. untuk penyelesai fik ini siapapun kamu, maaf kalau ide ini memberatkanmu lol. well semangat and you did a great job *hug***

 **nekochanflat: ... aku nggak ta harus ngomong apa. Hiks.**


End file.
